The Gaunt Rules: Secret Child SpinOff
by Stella-g1rL
Summary: This is the translated, unabridged Gaunt Rules, translated and commented on by Em. Read, Review, Enjoy! Note: This is a companion to The Secret Child. Read SC to get inside jokes, please...


A/N: Hello, my great, wonderful friends, fans, and others. I am so happy to have found my creativity and be keeping it here, safe. So, some background info: This is a one-shot FF, wherein I have included the Gaunt Rules (referenced in The Secret Child, chapter 1) commentary, and notes. I would like to say that this came from the many requests from my friends in school to see the Gaunt Rules laid out.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Gaunt Rules**** translated by **_**Em Murray**_

**1) No association with Muggles. They are lowly, and unworthy.**

_Hey, I am Em, and I'm back! Just so you know, my commentary is in Italics, so as to not confuse them with the rules. (_Or my comments_)__ Anyway, this rule: it means Muggle-borns too, so when I met Hermione, and associated with her, I broke this rule._

**2) No Gaunt, or descendant thereof shall have a friend. Only associate with people who are worthy of regard, or who'll further your reputation.**

_This is the snooty, "I'm better than everybody," Gaunt rule. Therefore, just by living in a Muggle neighborhood, and having friends there, I broke this one. So did Sam._

**3) The reputation of the Gaunt family is more important than the wants. Good behaviour is not optional, ever.**

_I lied, a bit. But this one is very…annoying. I behave badly, so I am technically smearing the name of Gaunt every time I breath. Well, something like that. Mostly, though, I probably broke this one with my first detention._

**4) Keep the family name alive, show no shame, and keep the blood pure.**

_I broke this in two ways. I was born, and my name was changed without my knowledge. But, as far as shame, I don't have any, though you would guess that's because of this. It's not. I just don't really have anything to be ashamed about._

**5) Gaunts do not fall in love. Ever.**

This one, I'm intervening, for now. You aren't allowed to get any idea of what's gonna happen. So Em can't tell you. Just roll with it.

**6) No one is superior to a Gaunt. The Gaunts are better than everyone.**

_Jeez, from this, you'd think we were…divine or something. I just refuse to believe this one. And here's why: Hermione's smarter than me, Harry's braver, and Ron…Ron and I are about equal. 'Cept I am a little bit smarter than Ron._

**7) Gaunts do not like, admire, or have any affiliation with Mudbloods, Muggles, or Blood Traitors.**

_I believe, quite solely, that this is both repetitive and stupid. Obviously, whatever high-and-mighty Gaunt wrote these rules had a major problem with repeating himself, and had never heard of The Beatles, or Lynyrd Skynyrd. Or Fleetwood Mac, Journey, Night Ranger…I apologize. Whoever wrote these was living under a rock._

**8) The Gaunts do not get sorted into any other House than Slytherin.**

_Here, I'll quote the Sorting hat: "I have decided to put you in a different House. A House equal to your strengths, not your family's strengths. GRYFFINDOR!" See? A Gaunt descendent can be BETTER than Slytherins! PWND!!!_

**9) The Gaunts are self-serving wannabes who have no idea what it's like to be human until the day that they die.**

_Okay, okay, this isn't number nine. Sorry!_

**9) The Gaunts do only things which may make their reputation better. (We are self-serving, stupid and pointlessly lost.)**

_I'm sorry, I had to add that last bit. It makes me feel way better. Anyway, this, too is repetitive. I think he ran out of ideas for how to torture the Gaunts._

**10) We Gaunts keep the family within the family. Heirlooms are not to be shared with others, and We are only to marry purebloods.**

_This would explain why we were so inbred up to when Moldy-Voldy and Sam were born. And why Sam has all of those old family heirlooms except an old locket that's long gone with my Grandmamma_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like it! Can I get some reviews on this one, at least? I thought I did well. But that love thing, since I haven't finished SC yet, I can't give away my BIG plot twist. Hope you like it…be back eventually, peeps!


End file.
